goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Example:Bob The Flower
This page is an example page of how to model your character pages. This will serve as your guide to the template Bob's Picture is in. In the "Name" section at the top, simply put the name of your character. Just their first name. Their full name can go in "Alternate Name", along with any nicknames. Think of an original name! I don't care if you have to go to the Baby Names Wiki. In "Image", put the photo in like this: Just replace "ThoseEtc." with the words at the end of the URL, and .JPG with GIF or whatever the file extension is on the image. Replace "200" with, well, a number. That number decides how big your picture is. Use the preview button to get it perfect. It's recommended that you start at 200px or so. Then, we move onto "Race" and "Gender." Race is whatever you picked from here. If they don't /exactly/ look like the standard of their race, put "Mutated". Gender is...Well, Sex is not gender! Sex refers to genetics, chromosones and the reproductive system. Gender is a societal construct and relates to how we identify as people. Male and Female are sexes; Man, Woman, and Agender (and many others, or a mix of those) are genders. Gender is significantly less limiting than Sex in this context! "Date of birth" This was when your character was born. "Date of death", It's possible in this world to have died before, then been wished back to life with the Dragon Balls. This is where you put the date of your death. "Height" is how tall you are, doesn't really need to be filled in, "Weight", derp, how much your character weighs, doesn't really need to be filled in, "Residence" is where your character lives, "Current Location" is where your character is at the moment, "Occupation" is what your job is/what you do for a living, "Allegiance" is what group you belong to, "Likes" is stuff you like, "Dislikes" is stuff you hate, "FamConnect" is the people you're related to, but you can also put friends and mentors in here. And "Controlled By" is where you put a link to your User Page. Appearance This should be pretty obvious. Describe what your picture looks like, herp derp. If the picture is cut off at the waist, you might take some time to describe their pants. Be very descriptive. Personality Now comes the fun part! Writing about how your character acts! Remember: One sign of bad roleplaying is a character who's personality is the same as their contoller's. It's a lot of fun to write about how they behave, but some people have trouble with it. When you're just getting started, a trick you should use is taking a personality test while pretending to be your character. Most people are a horrible judge of their own characters, so this is a great idea for everyone, really! I have three suggestions. Just replace some words with the character's name, etc. Biography Where was your character born? Did anything happen to their parents or caregivers, leaving them alone? What was the place they grew up in like? How did the experiences in their life change them? Answer these questions and more in this section. You can also keep this updated frequently, and use it as a log of your character's adventures in Goat City. Techniques This part is fun, too! But remember, when you make a character, you have a choice between Citizen and Warrior. Only put this section in if you're Warrior Class. You get four techniques to start out with if you're a Warrior, which are decided by what race you chose, because each race has different abilities and weaknesses. You can find out what abilities your race starts with here. But one quick thing: NEVER, EVER call this Section "Moves". That is dumb and newbish. Call it "Technqiues," "List of Abilities and Skills", whatever, but don't ever call it "Moves". Also, don't /ever/ list your character's power level. You will /always/ over-power them no matter how perfect you think that Power Level is, breaking the rules. Transformations Just like the section for techniques, this only really applies if you're a warrior. Some races have ways of Transforming. Transformation is the act of changing one's body into another form in order to tap into greater stores of energy, strength, and speed. This section can refer to the Saiyans transforming into Great Apes when a full moon provides them with enough Blutz Waves. Some Saiyans can also transform into Super Saiyans. Humans have a Max Power form. Maykans are capable of transforming into muscular brutes. The list goes on, and on. Please don't start out having ALL unlockable transformations available. It's no fun if you're already a Super Saiyan four by the time you move to Goat City, and makes you look conceited! Don't put all "I can be anything" in this section if you're a Shapeshifter, that doesn't count. If you have pictures of your changeling character in different forms, just put them in a gallery at the bottom of the page. Don't list all your transformations by their acronyms. Type "Super Saiyan", "False Super Saiyan", etc, not "SSJ", "FSSJ". And keep in mind that if you're a Saiyan, keep in mind that there are things you have to do to acheive the Saiyan Forms, and the first form you'll acheive is False Super Saiyan. No butts. Unless your butt has a tail. Then you'll probably acheive Oozaru before False Super Saiyan. But I hope you get the point. If you have any questions, please discuss them on this article's talk page. Transformation One List each transformation like this. Put the name of it in Heading 3. Hit enter and then type a section about what the character looks like in this form and what it does. Feel free to just copy the info of the form from the race and page and replace "The User" with your character's name. Make sure to have a picture. Also, remember that Fanon Transformations are not allowed (I.E, something you made up that isn't listed on your race's page as an official transformation). But, if you put a lot of work into it, it may be approved and then considered Canon. Read more here. Category:Important Category:Goat City Wiki Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Warrior Class Category:Browse